Acampando con los idiotas
by hooliedanisars
Summary: Sesshomaru lo ha arreglado todo para disfrutar sus tres días a solas con Rin, con la esperanza de cumplir su deseo. Pero todos sus planes se vinieron abajo en el momento en que dejó su apartamento. ¿Qué hacían esos idiotas allí? SesshxRin (advertencia de lemon)


Advertencia: Esto puede llegar a ser explícito, pero ya la clasificación les advirtió, así que aquí vamos 7v7

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mí, sino que a Rumiko Takahashi-sensei :3**_

Acampando con los idiotas.

El sol de mediodía ya estaba en su punto más alto, haciendo que los ojos de los tres pasajeros brillaran al contemplar el paisaje que se extendía, por abajo, más allá del borde de la carretera. Un enorme lago bajo ellos, rodeado de árboles milenarios que eran sobrevolados por aves majestuosas, atraía toda su atención, haciéndolos repetir a cada rato expresiones de asombro. Hacían varios años que no tenían una vista tan hermosa, y esta, sin duda, no tenía igual. Todos se encontraban maravillados con la creación de madre naturaleza, excepto Sesshomaru, quien estaba perdido en sus pensamientos mientras conducía lentamente por la carretera, en busca de un buen lugar para acampar. Él se encontraba ajeno a todos, menos a la hermosa mujercita que estaba sentada en el asiento del acompañante.

Se cumplían seis meses de su noviazgo con Rin, pero aún no habían hecho una cosa: el amor. Aún no habían tenido relaciones, aunque él no quería presionarla, ya que la diferencia de edades era considerable. Ella tenía veintiuno, mientras que él pronto cumpliría los treinta; las experiencias de ambos eran distintas, sobre todo por una razón: Rin todavía era virgen. Algo que la mayoría de las jóvenes de su edad no eran, pero comprendía con exactitud el por qué de que no hubiera tenido relaciones con otro hombre antes. Ella era como una tímida adolescente, introvertida, despistada, inocente; y esas eran algunas de las cualidades que lo habían enamorado. Su dulzura al sonreír, sus bellos ojos chocolate brillando de felicidad, parecía una flor en plena primavera, y no pudo evitar verla de reojo.

Aquél campamento en el bosque habría sido ideal para cumplir con sus _necesidades_. Podrían hacerlo en medio de la naturaleza, contra un árbol, o tal vez dentro de la tienda de campaña; y a partir de allí, quizás ella querría que lo hicieran más seguido en su apartamento. Sí, habría llevado a cabo sus perversos planes, de no ser por un par de detalles...

¿En qué rayos pensaba Rin cuando invitó a Inuyasha y a su esposa?

Obviamente, la escandalosa pareja aceptó la propuesta con una enorme sonrisa, ya que su vida de casados con hijos no les permitía salir en pareja muy seguido; sin mencionar que no tenían otro vehículo más que una motocicleta algo vieja y desgastada, en la que no podía llevarse cargamento alguno. Cuando Rin les ofreció en bandeja salir de campamento, en la camioneta de Sesshomaru, y dejando los niños al cuidado del abuelo Inutaisho, no lo dudaron ni un segundo antes de gritar un sonoro «¡sí!»; necesitaban salir de la rutina, aunque fuese sólo por unos escasos tres días.

Los únicos libres que Sesshomaru tenía antes de volver de nuevo a la empresa. Había luchado tanto para tener ese tiempo, ultimando detalles para dejar todo a cargo de su subordinado, el anciano Jaken. No era un incompetente, después de todo se había ganado el trabajar con él, pero había un gran trecho de eso a confiar ciegamente en él. Por otra parte, estuvo deambulando por dos días para conseguir el permiso del jefe de Rin, ya que el aniversario de ellos era en medio de una semana laboral. Cuando al fin obtuvo una respuesta afirmativa, le comunicó a su novia por teléfono que saldrían de campamento la siguiente semana. Fue un grave error el no haberle ordenado que no se lo dijera a nadie, ni mucho menos, que invitara a un par de idiotas.

El peliplateado apretó las manos sobre el volante y frunció el ceño al recordar cómo es que sus planes se vinieron abajo cuando vio a la pareja, en la entrada del edificio, a la espera con todo su equipaje. Rin, con su acostumbrada amabilidad, los condujo hacia el estacionamiento donde se encontraba la monstruosa camioneta del albino. Y, jugando al tetris con las maletas propias y de los polizones, hizo que todo llegara a caber. Aquello pasó tan rápido, recibiendo tan sólo una corta explicación de ella, que Sesshomaru no dijo nada al final, y los terminó llevando de campamento a ellos también. Todo gracias a su hermosa novia que invitó al par de imbéciles. Justamente aquellos que se reían en los asientos traseros, taladrándole los oídos, a causa de chistes patéticos que les provocaba risa.

―¿Te sucede algo, Sesshomaru? ―le preguntó Rin con su dulce voz, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

Dejó de ejercer fuerza sobre el volante y la miró de reojo unos segundos, antes de volver su vista por completo a la carretera. ¿Qué no le sucedía? ¡Estaba necesitado y el par de risueños de atrás no les permitiría estar a solas! Pero su rostro no se inmutó, sólo se mantuvo serio y en silencio con la vista al frente. No iba a descargar su furia contra ella, sino en la cara de su medio hermano cuando estuvieran a solas.

―Keh, Sesshomaru, se nota mucho que querías pasar este día sólo con Rin.

El mayor miró por el espejo retrovisor la sonrisa torcida de Inuyasha. Aquella estúpida expresión, la conocía muy bien, por lo que no hizo más que resoplar.

―Silencio, Inuyasha. ¿No ves que tu hermano está conduciendo?―le reprendió su mujer, con el dedo índice levantado―. No lo distraigas, porque...

―¿Por qué querría pasar mi día con Rin al lado de un idiota como tú? ―Interrumpió a su cuñada, y esta abrió los ojos como un par de platos. No, Inuyasha no reaccionaría para nada bien a lo que estaba por decir―. Sólo eres una molestia, Inuyasha.

Una bolsa de papas vacía fue arrojada a la cabeza de Sesshomaru, haciéndolo frenar bruscamente a un costado de la carretera, y los neumáticos rechinando los aturdieron. Las mujeres gritaron e Inuyasha, quien no tenía puesto el cinturón de seguridad, terminó en la parte de adelante, con la cintura atorada entre los dos asientos. El hermano mayor tomó al menor del cuello de la camisa y acercó su rostro para dedicarle la más gélida de su repertorio de miradas frías.

―Compórtate, o te mataré, Inuyasha ―lo soltó de forma brusca y este se acomodó de nuevo en su lugar, con la cabeza gacha y un puchero en sus labios―. No estoy de humor para actitudes infantiles.

Arrancó de nuevo el auto, con el ceño fruncido, más que de costumbre, y siguieron el trecho restante en sumo silencio. Inuyasha sabía lo que le esperaba si se encontraba a solas en algún momento con el iceberg de su hermano, por lo que se asió a Kagome, sin ninguna intención de despegarse de ella.

―A-aquí podríamos parar, Sesshomaru ―le habló Rin, temerosa, a su novio.

Sesshomaru comprendió que se había pasado de la raya cuando ella le habló de aquella forma: con miedo. Lo que menos quería hacer en el mundo era asustarla, así que puso una mano en el muslo de ella; era su forma silenciosa de pedir disculpas, y ella asintió al comprender.

―Acamparemos aquí, entonces ―anunció.

Aparcó el vehículo en el área más llana que encontró y luego bajaron, estirando las piernas por el largo viaje que les había llevado toda la mañana. Inuyasha miraba el suelo con las manos en los bolsillos, mientras que Sesshomaru y Rin estaban apoyados en el guardabarros de la camioneta. Kagome, quien notaba el ambiente muy tenso, decidió estirarse con un bostezo para llamar la atención. Inuyasha roló los ojos, sabía muy bien que su esposa hacía eso cuando se sentía incómoda; aunque esta vez estaba más que de acuerdo con ella.

―Ah, ¡esto es aire puro! No se compara con el de la ciudad...

Sin embargo, fue totalmente ignorada por la pareja que cumplía seis abstentos meses de noviazgo, por lo que directamente llamó la atención de la más joven.

―Rin, vamos a buscar algunas ramas para encender la fogata, ¿quieres?

La aludida pareció meditarlo un poco antes de asentir energéticamente.

―¡Claro! ―Se levantó deprisa, pero no bien dio un par de pasos, Sesshomaru la agarró del brazo. Le desconcertó que él hiciera eso, ya que no solía agarrarla de esa forma―. ¿Qué sucede?

Sesshomaru no supo qué decir, o cómo explicarse. No era su costumbre suplicar por atención, esta siempre venía automáticamente a él. Y si bien Rin se la prestaba, cuando no lo hacía se sentía derrotado. Pero no perdería la compostura, mucho menos por un capricho. Deseaba que se quedara a su lado, a toda hora y momento, pero ese par de polizones lo estaban más opción por el momento, la soltó suavemente y le habló por lo bajo.

―No tardes.

Ella le sonrió de oreja a oreja, para luego plantarle un húmedo beso en la pálida mejilla, que luego se coloreó levemente de tono carmesí. Ese fue un gran error que ella cometió, porque eso aumentaba las ganas de él de no dejarla ir. Pero no podía hacer una escena frente a los dos intrusos, tendría que tener un momento a solas con ella y pronto se desharía de ellos. Con suerte, los conduciría a un precipicio y los empujaría, para poseer a Rin cuantas veces quisiera sin riesgo de interrupción alguno. No por nada su nombre significaba «asesino perfecto»; haría uso del nombre que su madre le había dado.

Y así, sentado en el guardabarros, vio cómo su hermosa novia se internó en el bosque, seguida de Kagome, quien le lanzó una mirada pícara. Frunció el ceño, sin comprender qué quería decirle. ¿Qué se traía entre manos?

...

Los minutos le parecieron interminables, y se contenía a descargar su ansiedad contra la cara de su estúpido medio hermano, sólo porque Rin lo reprendería en caso de hacerlo. ¿Por qué tenía esa cara de idiota? Incluso parecía estar reflexionando sobre algo importante. ¡Tonterías! Ese cachorro era de los que actuaban sin pensar, siempre tan impulsivo, haciendo gala de su desaliñado aspecto. Soltó otro bufido, hasta que levantó la vista y vio a Kagome ir hacia él, con una gran pila de ramas que apenas podía cargar. El que no la acompañara Rin lo alertó de inmediato, y comenzó a preocuparse de sobremanera.

―¿Dónde está Rin?

Sesshomaru la interrogó con voz fuerte y gruesa, acercándose peligrosamente a ella. A Inuyasha le pareció por un momento que su hermano estaba flotando, como un fantasma, y de inmediato fue al rescate de su mujer. Se interpuso entre medio de los dos, dándole la espalda a Kagome, y dedicándole una mirada retadora a su hermano mayor.

―¡Ey, Sesshomaru! ¡No te le acerques así a mi mujer!

El menor se tranquilizó al momento en que Kagome le acarició el rostro con dulzura, susurrando su nombre. Este volteó y la vio sonriente, con sus ojos tan brillantes que lo dejaron hipnotizado. Y lo que esperó que fuera un abrazo, resultaron ser unas cuantas ramas que él tuvo que sostener, haciendo equilibrio para que no cayeran al suelo. Esa mujer era una brujo, ¡y de las peores!

―Oigan, tranquilos ―colocó cada mano en los hombros de los dos contrincantes, para luego ver sólo al albino mayor―. Sesshomaru, Rin quiere que vayas.

Sesshomaru no comprendía por qué Rin mandaría a Kagome a llamarlo; ella era de las que decían «si yo puedo hacerlo, yo lo haré», antes de ponerse manos a la obra y hacer un postre que terminaba en desastre. La pastelería no era el fuerte de su mujercita.

―Ve por ahí ―le señaló un sendero por el bosque, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones―. Sigue derecho y la encontrarás, pero date prisa, quiero que vuelvan para el almuerzo.

Sesshomaru la miró con una ceja levantada, ella temblaba ligeramente y una gota de sudor recorría su frente, delatándola. Algo se traía entre manos, pero no se iba a quedar allí para averiguar qué era. La oportunidad de estar a solas con su Rin le había sido entregada en bandeja de plata, y, sin perder más tiempo, caminó hacia la dirección indicada.

―¡Oye! ¿Y la comida?

―La haremos nosotros, se lo debemos por arruinar su «medio aniversario» con Rin.

Sesshomaru había escuchado aquello, y una media sonrisa asomó por su rostro. Su cuñada no era tan mala, después de todo... En cambio, sí, su hermano seguía siendo el más grande idiota del universo, nunca tendría otro concepto sobre él, y eso borró su pequeño amago de sonrisa.

Con parsimonia y elegancia, revelando su elevado status social a cada paso, atravesó el irregular sendero. Las ramas ya secas crujían sonoramente bajo sus pies, haciendo sus pasos audibles a la distancia, hasta que llegó a una zona en que la humedad se hacía presente, provocando pequeñas gotas de rocío en las plantas. Debía ser una zona cercana a un río o, tal vez, un lago, pero descartó esa deducción cuando escuchó el sonido de una cascada. Debía ser un salto del río que desembocaba en el lago, pensó mientras apartaba unas cuantas ramas que estorbaban su visión. Pero, al dejarlas atrás, fue espectador de una celestial escena que lo dejó hipnotizado.

Bajo una de las cascadas ―porque eran más de una―, se hallaba Rin, de espaldas y sin prenda alguna que la cubriera en lo más mínimo. Sesshomaru abrió aún más los ojos para no perderse detalle alguno, pero aquello no le fue suficiente. Sus manos debían acariciar aquellos sedosos hombros, para luego descender por la espalda y apretujar ese par de glúteos que ella siempre le había ocultado con trajes de baño enterizos, los que parecían haber sido regalo de su abuela.

Salió de su escondite para acercarse, no quería perderse aquella oportunidad única en un millón. La tomaría, ella quisiera o no, aunque sabía que en realidad podría no llegar a ser así. Si algo sabía, era que nunca la forzaría, aunque ahora no se encontraba pensando en eso precisamente. Su virilidad ya le dolía dentro de los ajustados jeans, amenazando con salir disparada, y no se resistiría ni un segundo más. Se desajustó el cinto y, de un tirón, se deshizo junto a los boxers de su vestimenta inferior. Atragantando unos gruñidos, se estimuló unos segundos con la vista sin despegarse del trasero de Rin, antes de volver a la resolución de desnudarse. Desabrochó con desespero los botones de su camisa a cuadros, arrancando los dos últimos debido a su impaciencia, y se adentró a la fría agua, con las más oscuras intenciones que alguna vez tuvo en su vida.

―¿Ya volviste, Kagome?

Sesshomaru se detuvo a centímetros de agarrar sus caderas. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Ella pensaba que se trataba de Kagome? Aquello lo puso en un apuro, y no fue capaz de cerrar los escasos centímetros que necesitaba recorrer para sentir la cremosa piel bajo sus palmas.

―Volviste rápido, parece que Sesshomaru no se resistió mucho a que nos bañáramos juntas... Qué raro, no confía ni en las mujeres.

La escuchó reír, y apretó sus labios. ¡Claro que no confiaba en las mujeres tampoco! Había cada loca suelta, y Rin sería una víctima apetitosa, la que no podría oponer demasiado resistencia si su oponente era muy fuerte. Por suerte, Rin se estaba mojando la cabeza, por lo que mantenía sus ojos cerrados y no veía que se trataba de él.

―¿Kagome? ¿Por qué estás tan callada?

Sí, en definitiva, su cuñada les había tendido una trampa. ¡Rin no lo había llamado en lo absoluto! Y, para salir de la situación, tragó grueso antes de hablar.

―No pasa nada, Rin ―trató en vano de simular la voz de Kagome.

En vez de eso, parecía la voz de un títere de los programas que veían sus sobrinos, y se mordió la lengua. ¿Por qué rayos se sentía tan nervioso? Simple, nunca había tenido un oponente lo suficientemente intimidante, o mejor dicho, seductor. A esas alturas, ya esperaba a que Rin hubiera volteado y visto que se trataba ni más ni menos que de él mismo.

―Oh, claro. ¿Podrías masajearme la espalda? Un masaje bajo la cascada es _**tan**_ relajante.

Rin había arrastrado aquella palabra con un tono de voz seductor, a la vez que meneaba ligeramente su redondo trasero. Un hilillo de sangre salió de la nariz de Sesshomaru, y comenzó a pasar sus manos por la espalda de ella, concentrando sus pulgares en los nudos que tenía por el estrés. Su novia era veterinaria, y su trabajo podía ser algo tan simple como cortar el pelo de un caniche como tratar de adormecer un San Bernardo. Rió por lo bajo al imaginarse aquella escena. ¡Grave error! Su risa no era precisamente la de una mujer, y si encima ella no se daba cuenta de que las grandes y gruesas manos eran las de él y no las de Kagome, seguramente estaba mal de la cabeza.

―Mmhhh, así es, más abajo...

¡Definitivamente Rin estaba mal de la cabeza!

Sin embargo, siguió dándole esos masajes que la hacían suspirar. Le desagradaba el pensar que Rin podría estar así de íntima con la esposa de su hermano, luego hablaría con ella al respecto. Pero el tenerla ahí, desnuda, bajo el poder de sus manos, era por lo que deliraba, y calmaría toda su ansiedad luego de abstenerse por más de seis meses. Estaba tocando a Rin sin ninguna prenda de por medio; sin darse cuenta ―gracias a que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos―, bajó sus manos y comenzó a acariciar lascivamente el trasero de Rin. No pudo dejar de emitir un sonido gutural al hacerlo, su erección ya comenzaba a reclamar atención, y se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de la intimidad de ella.

―Te pedí que me masajearas más abajo, no que me acariciaras el culo, Sesshomaru.

Él apartó rápidamente las manos, como si la piel de Rin de repente hubiera empezado a quemarle. Pero luego entornó los ojos al repasar lo que ella había dicho. ¡Esa chiquilla!

Rin emitió una pequeña carcajada y volteó para quedar frente a frente con su novio. Sin embargo, Sesshomaru se desvió de sus ojos marrones a su par de jugosos senos. Nunca los había visto, y ahora que los tenía frente a sus dorados ojos, los estaba examinando con detalle.

―¿T-te diste cuenta q-que era yo? ―tartamudeó sin poder despegar su vista de los atributos de Rin.

―Mis ojos están arriba, querido.

Él la miró de nuevo a los ojos, haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no seguir deleitando su cuerpo. ¡Y encima ella notó cómo lo tenía! Los ojos chocolate se desviaron por un momento hacia abajo, haciendo que ella silbara y luego sonriera y lo volviera a ver como si nada. ¿Se le estaba burlando?

―Claro que me di cuenta, cuando trataste de imitar la voz de Kagome pareciste uno de los Muppets.

Sesshomaru no la contradijo, ya que de hecho recordó que así se llamaban los títeres que sus sobrinos veían cada vez que los visitaban. Y bien que lo tenían harto, porque a Rin se le ocurría poner el mismo DVD cada vez que se lo pedían, sin chistar siquiera.

―Como sea, veo no puedo confiar en Kagome.

Rin hizo un puchero, lo que se le antojó demasiado tierno... Pero sensual a la vez.

―Yo más bien le estoy agradecido.

El albino sonrió de medio lado, antes de tomarla del mentón y besarla profundamente, sintiendo el dulce sabor de su boca. La tomó de las muñecas para luego conducirla y hacer que palpara los músculos de su abdomen, subiendo lenta y tortuosamente hasta hacer que los cruzara tras su nuca. Sólo se separó unos segundos para recuperar el aire, contemplando de paso un fuerte sonrojo en ella. La volvió a besar, esta vez con más desenfreno y asegurándose de que Rin estuviese bien aferrada a él. Con sutileza, elevó las piernas de ella y las llevó a ambos costados de su cadera, haciendo que ella se prendara aún más a él, rozando cada vez más las intimidades. Caminando con precaución, gracias a las molestas piedras en el lecho del río, la llevó hacia una pared rocosa que se encontraba tras las cascadas, para aprisionarla entre ella y su cuerpo, acorralándola, sin dejarle ninguna escapatoria.

―Espera, Sesshomaru ―jadeó y él se detuvo, dejando que apoyara los pies―. No estoy segura de...

―Nunca lo estarás ―la interrumpió y apretó su intimidad contra la de ella, para que pudiera sentir cómo lo tenía. Se sintió satisfecho al oír un gemido ahogado de su parte, y habló en susurros sobre sus carnosos labios―. Te conozco, nunca te sentirás segura si lo piensas. Sólo... No pienses.

Ella, con su tierna y característica timidez, asintió lentamente, y sorprendió a su novio, ya que esta vez fue ella la que tomó la iniciativa del beso. Sesshomaru no podía creer que al fin ella siguiera su consejo; el que no le había repetido por primera vez. Pero la razón quizás se debía a que, en esos momentos, estaba igual de excitada que él, y realmente no había lugar en su mente para otra cosa más que el placer. Pero negó con su cabeza, casi imperceptible, y sus labios marcaron un húmedo sendero de besos desde su mandíbula al centro de los senos, donde hundió la cara, aspirando todo el aroma que pudiera captar de ella; aquél lugar comenzaba a ser uno de sus favoritos, y dudaba querer salir de allí. Pero sabía que Rin tenía otras áreas inexploradas mucho más excitantes, por lo que, con cortas lamidas, siguió descendiendo por el cuerpo de Rin hasta llegar a su rizada intimidad, siendo detenido por una mano que agarró sus platinados cabellos.

―N-no lo hagas, es vergonzoso.

Sesshomaru levantó la mirada por un momento, para verla a los ojos, y luego volvió de nuevo a su objetivo, comenzando a jugar con su lengua en el punto más sensible de ella. La sintió tirar de sus largos cabellos, pero ignoró el dolor en su cuero cabelludo. Rin lo estaba disfrutando, estaba gozando con sus húmedas caricias, y eso valdría aunque él terminara calvo. Recorrió toda la intimidad femenina con su lengua repetidas veces, explorando los recovecos de ella, logrando que se arqueara y gimiera en alto. Le provocaba un enorme placer el hacerla sentir así con su lengua, pero su propio cuerpo ya reclamaba atención. Gruñó al sentir cómo dolía aquella extremidad suya, reclamando que no se demorara ni un momento más. Pero era la primera vez de su Rin, y tendría que contener a la bestia interior para que no se librara; eso lo haría en los posibles próximos encuentros. De a poco, se fue deteniendo y se incorporó, quedando así casi a la misma altura que Rin, quien se encontraba sobre una roca y ganaba bastante estatura. Con una mano, apretujó uno de esos gráciles senos y comenzó a lamerlo, mientras que el dedo medio de la otra se concentraba en moldearla lentamente a él. Cambiando al pecho izquierdo, introdujo sin pensarlo otros dos más, haciendo que se retorciera en medio de gritos de placer. Esa pequeña aún no tenía ni idea, ya estaba enloqueciendo sólo con los dedos de él, y aquello sólo había comenzado. Por desgracia, Sesshomaru ya no podía retenerse más, necesitaba saciarse, y la persona que se ocuparía de eso, era Rin.

Abrió sus ojos para ver a la joven, que tenía los ojos cerrados. Su pecho bajaba y subía bruscamente gracias a la respiración entrecortada, había logrado encenderla y eso lo llenaba de orgullo. De nuevo, colocó sus piernas a los costados de su cadera, acercando la punta del glande a los labios inferiores de Rin, haciendo que ella abriera repentinamente los ojos.

―Espera ―Sesshomaru ya comenzaba a impacientarse por sus interrupciones, y ella lo notó―, esto... ¿dolerá?

Sin decir palabra alguna, Sesshomaru se introdujo lentamente, arrasando con todo en el interior de Rin, quien gritaba a más no poder. Sabía que era su primera vez y le dolía bastante, pero a esas alturas ya no podía detenerse. No quería detenerse. Y si quería tener más momentos así con ella, tendría que acostumbrarla poco a poco a aquél ardor en el que consistía su virginidad rompiéndose. Y una vez que la expresión de dolor de la muchacha menguó, Sesshomaru supo que podía continuar, y lo hizo en un lento vaivén que le arrancó varios suspiros a la joven. No fue cuestión de mucho tiempo para que comenzara a acelerar el ritmo, embistiéndola cada vez más profunda y placenteramente, como había querido hacerlo desde hacían seis meses. Los gemidos de ambos resonaban por sobre el sonido del agua cayendo, y se habrían preguntado si los escuchaban la pareja que los había acompañado, de no ser porque estaban concentrados en complacerse, y una burbuja de pasión los separaba del mundo exterior. Sus cuerpos chocaban, provocando sonido por la humedad de ellos, violentos, demostrando cuán encendidos estaban, cuánto se necesitaban, cuánto se habían demorado, y cuánto se amaban. Hicieron el amor hasta llegar al punto máximo de placer, en el que el cuerpo de ella comenzó a sacudirse en espasmos, y ahí, sin poder resistirse y salir antes de culminar, Sesshomaru llenó su interior con su semilla, apoyándose sobre ella por el cansancio. Al fin, Rin era suya, y luego de unos intantes, la cargó en brazos y la sacó del interior de las cascadas, para depositarla suavemente en el lecho del no tan profundo lago.

La escuchó pronunciar su nombre, jadeante, a lo que él respondió con una cabezada. Se sentía agotado, incluso como para pronunciar palabra.

―Nada... Estuviste genial...

Rin sonrió dulcemente, como sólo ella sabía hacerlo. Había querido decirle algo, y Sesshomaru comenzó a suponer que se debía a las condiciones en que lo habían hecho. No habían usado protección, y de seguro ella había querido mencionarlo, pero por alguna razón se detuvo. Negó suavemente con su cabeza y agarró uno de sus mechones oscuros, viéndola fijamente a los ojos con su rostro demasiado cerca.

―Lo sé, preciosa. Tú también.

Rin abrió a más no poder los ojos y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, negando con la cabeza. Sesshomaru arqueó una ceja, no sabía por qué se había puesto así de repente. ¿Acaso se estaba sonrojando por algo tan simple, cuando segundos antes estaban haciendo el amor con desenfreno? Parecía un mal chiste.

―¿Te sonrojas porque te dije que lo hiciste bien? ―ella negó repetidas veces con la cabeza, antes de descubrir su rostro― ¿Entonces?

―Me llamaste "preciosa"... Nunca antes me lo habías dicho...

Sesshomaru se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, repasando mentalmente lo que él mismo le había dicho. Ahora que lo pensaba, se le hacía muy extraño que la hubiese llamado por un lindo calificativo, y no por su nombre, como acostumbraba.

― ¿Lo hice?

―¡Claro que sí! ―chilló. Sesshomaru sonrió divertido y trasladó la mano del mechón azabache hacia la cabeza― ¡No estoy loca! Aunque admito que es poco creíble que algo así salga de tu boca ―se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

El hombre de cabellos plateados trasladó una vez más su mano, esta vez hacia la nuca de ella para atraerla hacia él.

―Lo sé, preciosa.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir lo que tenía pensado, la acalló con un tierno beso. Poco a poco, Rin fue correspondiendo aquél gesto tan tierno de su novio. Y habría sido del todo romántico, de no ser porque Sesshomaru se rió en sus labios; provocando que ella se enfadara y lo empujara.

―Mejor vamos a vestirnos, Inuyasha y Kagome nos deben estar esperando ―refunfuñó, levantándose.

―¿No te lavarás antes? ―preguntó divertido, todavía sentado por el empujón que le había dado.

―Pero si ya me bañé... Espera ―con la mano temblorosa, se tocó la entrepierna, comprobando horrorizada que el semen de su novio salía de su interior― ¡Sesshomaru! ¡Podrías haber eyaculado hacia otro lado!

Sesshomaru se le acercó gateando, e hizo que se agachara para que el agua la cubriera y acercó su mano a su intimidad. Él introdujo dos de sus dedos, susurrándole que así era como debía hacerlo, y el rostro de Rin se tornó de un fuerte color escarlata. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar, y jadeó al sentir cómo los movía cada vez más rápido en su interior, para luego sacarlos y volverlos a introducir repetidas veces. Pero pronto recobró el sentido, se había percatado de que las intenciones de Sesshomaru no eran precisamente el limpiarla, y lo apartó de sí con un empujón.

―¡Estoy segura de que no es así! Mejor déjame lavarme sola.

Cuando se terminó de lavar, siguiendo a regañadientes el consejo de Sesshomaru ―porque, al fin de cuentas, así era como lo debía hacer―, Rin se incorporó, seguida de él. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, el albino la notó apenada, cubriéndose lo mayor posible con sus pequeños brazos. Negó con la cabeza y la tomó de una mano para llevarla a la orilla, en donde se encontraban desparramadas las ropas. Para sorpresa de ambos, estas estaban dobladas y acomodadas, junto a un par de toallones.

 _ **Kagome**_ pensó Sesshomaru, con ganas de ahorcar a la mujer entrometida. Su cuñada no se había conformado con engañarlos, sino que también estuvo un buen rato de silente expectadora, con el pretexto de que había ido a llevarles toallas para secarse. ¡Maldita enferma! Había oído rumores de que ella aprovechaba espiar a las parejas en cuanto podía, ¡pero no había creído que hasta tal punto! Debía hablar seriamente con Inuyasha para que le impusiera límites. Aunque pensándolo mejor, aquello era inútil, quien llevaba los pantalones en la relación no era precisamente su medio hermano.

Se secaron, lanzándose miradas cómplices, y una que otra sonrisa apenada de Rin. De a poco, él intentaría hacerla sentir más cómoda, estaba seguro. Acababan de dar el paso más importante para dar pie a sus noches de placer, todo lo demás se iría dando de forma natural, o al menos eso creía. Su ceño se frunció al ver que los botones arrancados de la camisa nuevamente estaban cosidos, y lanzó un improperio que desconcertó a Rin, que no se imaginaba que estaba dedicado a Kagome.

Regresaron por el mismo sendero que había recorrido Sesshomaru, dejando atrás las cascadas, las que vieron juntos de reojo una vez más antes de tomarse de la mano. Aquél lugar lo recordarían sin lugar a dudas por el resto de sus vidas, y Sesshomaru deseaba regresar en un futuro no muy lejano con ella, para revivir todas las emociones y pasiones que se habían desencadenado tras esa cascada. Sintió que Rin apretó su mano, al mismo momento en que se detuvo, dedicándole una sonrisa. Se apegó más a ella, recibiendo un caluroso y húmedo beso de parte de ella.

―Por lo que más quieras, no vayas a asesinar a Kagome, ¿sí?

Sesshomaru entornó los ojos y, sin contestarle aún, la agarró posesivamente de la cadera para continuar caminando. Al llegar con la pareja de casados, estos lo recibieron con la comida ya preparada. La pareja, en sumo silencio, se acomodó en las respectivas sillas de campo, cuando escucharon a un risueño Inuyasha.

―¿Se divirtieron mucho? ―le guiñó un ojo a la novia de su hermano mayor.

Aquello provocó un enorme sonrojo en Rin, por lo que Kagome lo empujó con el pie y su cara terminó en la tierra. Inuyasha carecía de tacto y delicadeza alguna, pero eso ya la tenía acostumbrada, por lo que suspiró y le extendió a la _**feliz**_ pareja dos platos de madera.

―No le hagan caso ―le sonrió a los novios, y les entregó un par de platos, preparados previamente con dos cortes de carne y una gran guarnición. Ambos la observaron por unos segundos antes de ponerse a comer. Aquella mujer había sido la causante de todo, y no sabían si matarla o agradecerle―. A propósito, ustedes dijeron que traerían las salchichas parrilleras y la mayonesa casera, pero no las encontramos en el auto ―comentó, a la vez que sacaba la ensalada verde para servirles.

Sesshomaru apenas abrió la boca para decirle a Kagome que se encontraban bajo el asiento de Rin, por falta de espacio en la parte de atrás. Pero la irritante voz de su hermano menor se hizo escuchar primero.

―Pregúntale a Rin, Kagome. Ella sí que tuvo mucha salchicha y mayonesa hoy.

...

Esa noche, Inuyasha, con tres chichones colosales en la cabeza, durmió fuera de las tiendas de campaña. Para su desgracia, su oído era bastante sensible, y podía escuchar los suaves gemidos de su cuñada provenir de la tienda que compartía con Sesshomaru. Aquella mocosa estaba disfrutando de una buena noche de pasión con el bastardo, como él había tenido planeado con Kagome al aceptar ir con ellos.

―Me las pagarán, malditos lujuriosos...

* * *

 **.o.O.o.  
w**

 **Bueno, este fue mi primer one-shot AU, quería experimentar con algo nuevo y salió esto. Este one-shot originalmente era parte de un concurso de verano-invierno del sexy grupo** _ **Elixir Plateado**_ **7v7r en el cual participé bajo un seudónimo distinto, usando el escenario «cascada» :3** **Ahora lo edité** _ **un poco,**_ **antes no podía exceder las 3000 palabras. Y ahora que sí puedo, le agregué un par de detallitos que quería poner... Creo que me excedí, pero bueno xD**

 **Hace mucho que no publicaba nada, es que estoy de lleno con un par de fics *-* Aunque sólo estoy publicando uno en Wattpad (no lo hago aquí porque me da penita, no me pregunten por qué */*), quizás pronto suba el otro por aquí, es un AU con una Rin algo... Rarita. Cuando me decida a subirlo o a dibujar la portada, sea lo que sea primero, sabrán a lo que me refiero xD**

 **Sin más que decir, ¡espero que les haya gustado! Y recuerden que si leen y no comentan, es como agarrar una teta y salir corriendo :v**

 **¡Besukisus!**


End file.
